1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for performing friction bonding operations. In particular, it concerns apparatus for performing a non-rotational frictional bonding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An embodiment of the invention as described in detail hereinafter is particularly concerned with the manufacture or repair of a bladed disc, sometimes known as a BLISK. A bladed disc comprises a disc or wheel on the periphery of which there is attached or carried a multiplicity of blades. In a conventional rotor assembly the blades are attached to a disc or wheel by interlocking root fixtures. In bladed discs the blades are either formed integrally with the disc or are non-dismountably attached thereto. The present invention finds application for the manufacture or repair of assemblies in which the inter-blade spacing is very close and the blades may also be small. Such an example may be in the repair of a high pressure compressor bladed disc rotor.
Small blades are also relatively fragile and may be easily damaged during a friction bonding operation which involves very large forces to produce the required frictional heating effects. Therefore, it is preferred to work with a blade blank or preform and to finish the blade to its final shape after bonding